Lobo Hombre
Lobo Hombre - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers, będąca Wybrańcem Ceifeeda i Bohaterem. Urodził się w 886 AK, jednak wraz z resztą towarzyszy został przeniesiony w czasie do roku 905 AK i aktualnie przebywa właśnie w tej linii czasowej. 'Rozdział I - „Drużyna”' Wprowadzenie W wieku 6 lat, dopiero co po zakończeniu Kampanii Lyzeille, na prawej dłoni chłopca (dokładnie zewnętrznej stronie) pojawił się znak samego Płomiennego Smoka Ceifeeda. Lobo został odebrany rodzinie i przemieszczony na Wyspy Wilczej Hordy, gdzie odbędzie 15 letni trening pod okiem swojego mistrza Rufusa Cormicka. Pewnego, słonecznego dnia Lobo został obudzony w "tradycyjny" sposób przez swojego mistrza - kamieniem w głowę. Odrzuciwszy kamień, chwilę się z nim posprzeczał i zszedł na dół powitać nowy dzień. Po ciepłym powitaniu uśmiechem Gaty, jego humor szybko uległ zmianie. Tego dnia, Rufus miał dla niego dość oklepane zadanie - udać się na plażę do ludzkich handlarzy i spróbować wymiany "towar za towar". Głównie chodziło o jakąś broń, ze względu na fakt, że te, które Hombre dostawał od wilkołaka, bardzo szybko ulegały zniszczeniu podczas intensywnych treningów. Podczas przemierzania rzeki na dziurawej tratwie Lobo otrzymał soczysty cios w pysk - nie pozostając winnym, oddał swojemu mistrzowi w efekcie czego dotarł na brzeg ledwo żywy. Cóż... tak czy siak udało mu się jednak kupić średnią zbroję oraz stary, zużyty miecz. Przy okazji zakupił jedzenie dla swojej przybranej rodziny, a także kolczyki obiecane Gacie, które bardzo się jej podobały. Owy dzień zakończył się tak, jak zawsze - treningiem, wspólnym posiłkiem, a na koniec snem. Około roku później, kobieta-kot została porwana przez plemię z sąsiedniej wysepki, któremu Rufus jakiś czas temu się naraził. Obydwaj beastmani bez chwili zawahania udali się odbić kotkę. Doskonale się dogadywali, jeżeli chodziło o spuszczenie innym sprawiedliwego i solidnego manta. Po dotarciu na miejsce zastali Gatę przywiązaną do drzewa. Była również lekko ranna, co wprowadziło obydwu włochatych w szał. Rufus zajął się dwoma szermierzami, zaś Lobo dostał zaszczyt skopania tyłka maga. Podczas stosunkowo krótkiej walki, Hombre otrzymał praktycznie śmiertelne obrażenia - został zaatakowany za pomocą zaklęcia Czarnej Magii znajdującego się aż na 16 poziomie! Przeznaczenie uratowało go jednak przed smutnym losem pochowania w kawałkach - w momencie uderzenia, symbol znajdujący się na jego prawej dłoni zaczął świecić jasną, błękitną aurą, która okryła jego ciało i rozproszyła część demonicznej mocy, dzięki czemu wilkowaty mógł kontynuować walkę i zabić przeciwnika. Ostatecznie, po odzyskaniu Gaty pojawiło się kolejne interesujące indywiduum - "człowiek z torbą na głowie" - Etaf. Przybył zabrać młodego ucznia, który - jak się okazało podczas rozmowy - był trenowany przez długie 15 lat w oczekiwaniu specjalnie na ten dzień. Hombre początkowo nie wiedział o co chodzi. Pomimo bycia zadziornym, pyskatym i dość "wyjątkowym" uczniem Rufusa, bardzo szanował swojego mistrza i miał go za "drugiego" ojca. Pożegnanie było jeszcze cięższe ze względu na ukrywane uczucia, którymi darzył jego przybraną córkę, Gatę - nie zdołał jednak jej tego wyznać. Obiecał zarówno sobie, jak i pozostałej dwójce, iż pewnego dnia do nich wróci. Kiedy dowiedział się prawdy o świecie w którym żył z innymi "wybrańcami", mocno zacisnął pięści, usiłując uporządkować swoje myśli i odnaleźć sposób na spełnienie obietnicy. Dzięki wsłuchaniu się w rozmowę, "wykombinował pewną opcję" - przygody i czas pokażą, czy uda mu się ją zrealizować. Kiedy zakapturzony człowiek podzielił się informacjami na temat tego, w jaki sposób "wybrańcy" mogą ocalić świat, cała piątka została przeniesiona do pewnych ruin, gdzieś w Lyzeile. Ich zadanie wydawało się proste - odnaleźć trzy sztylety będące magicznymi artefaktami, które w odpowiednich warunkach przenoszą używających w czasie. Wykonanie misji było jednak znacznie cięższe. Podczas poszukiwania pierwszego sztyletu, drużyna bardzo dużo błądziła, mierząc się z potężnymi nieumarłymi. Hombre - podobnie jak reszta nowo poznanych kolegów - mieli niemałe problemy z pokonaniem szkieletów. Gdy w końcu dotarli do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się pierwszy artefakt, nikt nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno nie czekają na nich inne pułapki. Wilkowaty niewiele się nad tym zastanawiał. Właściwie, myślami przez cały czas był przy Rufusie i Gacie. Pewnym krokiem poszedł więc do przodu i wyrwał broń z piedestału, w którym tkwiła. Następnym przystankiem była jedna z trzech konstrukcji - to tam znajdowały się dwa kolejne sztylety oraz pomieszczenie, pozwalające na odprawienie rytuału pozwalającego odbyć podróż w czasie. By zdobyć artefakty, grupa bohaterów była zmuszona do walki nawet z gargulcami. Pomimo faktu, że w nowo powstałej drużynie nikt się nie znał, współpraca podczas przemierzania ruin była doskonale widoczna - każdemu zależało na wykonaniu powierzonego zadania, a przede wszystkim, dostaniu możliwości uratowania świata. Zdobywszy wszystkie trzy sztylety, wszyscy udali się do sali, w której miało dojść do przeniesienia w czasie... 905 AK Po zakończeniu rozmowy z Etafem, drużyna ostatecznie została przeniesiona w czasie. Każdy był lekko zdezorientowany, pojawiając się w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Dopiero po zapaleniu lampy przez Lothara, wszyscy uświadomili sobie, iż znajdują się w jakiejś grocie. Pierwszą rzeczą o jakiej ktokolwiek powinien myśleć w takiej sytuacji jest znalezienie jakiegoś wyjścia - w owej kwestii bohaterowie byli jednogłośni. Jak się okazało, przyszło im walczyć z goblinami. Zarówno Lobo, jak i Nicolas nie mieli okazji popisać się przed nowymi towarzyszami - magowie bez problemów pokonali stworzenia. Docierając w końcu do wyjścia, drużyna została tam ciepło powitana przez stado goblinów... a raczej ludzi, którzy byli za nich przebrani. No cóż... Któż mógłby przypuszczać, że ze zniszczonych ruin pojawi się w parku rozrywki - Goblin Landzie. Pierwszą rzeczą o jakiej pomyśleli przyszli zbawcy świata było strzelanie z łuku do celu, by wygrać dużą maskotkę goblina. Następnie pojawiła się kwestia gotówki. Wymiana kości na zbroję nie była w tym czasie jeszcze możliwa - niestety, ale trzeba było się dostosować. Szybko zdecydowano, że trzeba udać się w kierunku Kalmaart by odnaleźć Etafa i usłyszeć dalsze wskazówki. Podróż zapowiadała się na bardzo długą, zważywszy na fakt, iż grupa wylądowała w Lyzeille. Najważniejszą sprawą było teraz zarobienie jakichkolwiek monet, które pokryłyby podstawowe potrzeby piątki bohaterów. Podczas podróży zaczęto myśleć o wykonaniu jakiegoś zadania - w tym celu Hombre i Nicolas udali się do Gildii Pracy, gdzie mogli dostać nagrodę za wykonanie jakiejś misji. Po zarejestrowaniu się jako jej członkowie, przyjęli pierwsze zlecenie. Polegało ono na rozwiązaniu problemu z powiększającą się liczbą nieumarłych na pewnym cmentarzu. W zamian oferowano aż 60 srebrnych monet, co w przypadku przyszłych zbawców było potężnym zastrzykiem kasy. Po kilku dniach drogi dotarli na miejsce i od razu rozpoczęli sprawdzanie katakumb. Pora na walkę nadeszła, gdy Shiran zrobiła dziurę w zamkniętych drzwiach - pojawił się duch oraz dwa szkielety. Lobo i Nic od razu pobiegli w kierunku kościotrupów, gdyż tylko ich mogli zranić w fizyczny sposób. Ducha pozostawili zaś trójce magów. Psołak miał dużego pecha, nie mogąc trafić swojego przeciwnika. Potrzebował solidnego treningu i był tego świadomy. Gdy drużyna uporała się z problemem, a Nicolas odebrał list potwierdzający wykonanie zlecenia, wszyscy wrócili do miasta by odebrać pieniądze. Stając u bram Atlas, dosłownie padali ze zmęczenia oraz głodu - hej, nikt nie mówił, że to będzie takie proste. Mimo wszystko, bardzo potężny posiłek poprawił humor całej grupce. Pora wyruszać dalej! Duże miasto Telmoord okazało się być doskonałym miejscem, w którym podróżnicy w końcu dostali możliwość dokształcenia swoich umiejętności. Nie zamierzali jednak tracić czasu i szybko uzgodniono, iż następnego dnia wyruszą dalej. Skupieni na swoim celu, nie zauważyli wielu niebezpieczeństw jakie na nich czyhały - między innymi pewnego, magicznego zagajnika. Po upolowaniu niezwykle rzadkiego, niebieskiego króliczka, na ich drodze stanęły nieco bardziej wyrośnięte i niebezpieczne zwierzątka - dwa wilki chaosu oraz jeden łuskowy. Podobnie jak biedny królik, one również były wyjątkowe. Stworzenia stanowiły nie lada wyzwanie dla całej grupy. Zdecydowano, że najrozsądniejszym wyjściem będzie wycofanie się z walki - miała to ułatwić również lodowa ściana, jaką Jinto stworzył... po części, przez przypadek. Nie spodziewał się uzyskania takiego efektu... Shiran jednak zmieniła losy walki, trafiając łuskowego wilka za pomocą zaklęcia Garv Flare - morale na powrót wzrosły, a pewny siebie Lobo wykończył i tak już mocno rannego przeciwnika. Wszyscy byli pewni jednego - takie podróże będą upierdliwe i najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie po prostu wynajęcie jakiegoś powozu. No cóż, szkoda, że drużynowa sakiewka macha pustą rączką na powitanie... Pierwszego woźnicę udało się wykorzy... przekonać do wynajmu powozu za przysługę. Udało się. Niestety, w drugim przypadku wybrańcy mieli już problem - nikt nie chciał przejechać dłuższego dystansu za byle przysługę i każdemu zależało na gotówce. Gdy piątka zmęczonych podróżników opuściła miasto, zostali zaatakowani przez woźnicę, któremu spodobała się wcześniej lampa Shiran - dziewczynka nie chciała jednak oddać swojej drogocennej pamiątki! Chcąc zdobyć ją za wszelką cenę, wynajął kilku łobuzów - gdy szybko stracili przytomność, a on był zdany sam na siebie, zrozumiał, że złe uczynki nie popłacają. Przewóz za darmo praktycznie przez całe państwo był doskonałym przykładem zbytniej pewności siebie niektórych ludzi. Dotarłszy do Mane, został wypuszczony, zaś dzielni poszukiwacze przygód ruszyli dalej. Tym razem musieli dostać się na wyspę, na której podobno mieszkał Etaf. Tym razem zabrakło im szczęścia i wyruszyli szlakiem wodnym na tonącej łodzi... lub początkowej konstrukcji łodzi podwodnej. W każdym bądź razie, gdy już dotarli na wyspę, tam czekało na nich wspomniane indywiduum. Nawet pomimo wyjaśnień, nie był w stanie do końca uwierzyć słowom przybyszy. Dopiero lustro otrzymane od Jinto przekonało go w pewnym stopniu do uwierzenia w tą pogmatwaną historię. Zdecydował opowiedzieć się im o umiejętności zwanej Obstackle, jaką dysponuje głównodowodzący siłami Aspell - taką osobę można zniszczyć jedynie taką samą mocą. Problem polegał na tym, że w przypadku owego człowieka jest to moc samego Morza Chaosu. Jeżeli jednak istniałaby szansa na jego pokonanie, to według założeń pierwszego Etafa, taka możliwość byłaby dostępna tylko w tym jednym świecie. Nadzieja umiera ostatnia - istnieje także pewna osoba, która mogłaby pomóc - mag zwany Morhout. Ostatnim razem widziano go gdzieś w Raltague - Etaf więc od razu przenosi całą ekipę do Dabun! Miasto to było pierwszym przystankiem w poszukiwaniu Morhouta. Niestety, jedyny trop jaki mieli dotyczył tylko tego, że widziano go w jednym z większych miast. Podczas poszukiwań, Lobo i Nicolas złapali robotę i pobawili się w ochroniarzy na przyjęciu dla emerytów, by zarobić dodatkowy grosz. Następnego dnia, cała ekipa wyruszyła dalej - trop prowadził ich poza miasto. Gdy dowiedzieli się o wieży maga w środku lasu, od razu postanowili ją odwiedzić, wierząc, że to może być cel ich poszukiwań. Konstrukcja zawierała bardzo dużą ilość pułapek i skarbów. W pierwszym przypadku, bohaterowie wpadali we wszystko. W drugim, w ich ręce wpadł jedynie ogon jaszczurki - zdobył go sam Lobo, za co dostał lekki opieprz od reszty drużyny. Kiedy jednak oburzony stwierdził, że jako jedyny zdobył tutaj cokolwiek, wszystkich skutecznie uciszył. Koniec, końców, wieża okazała się fałszywym tropem. Zmęczeni wrócili do karczmy, gdzie czekał na nich list. Pisało w nim, by udali się do miasta Demidas, a odnajdą to, czego poszukują. Bohaterowie docierają do miasta Demidas gdzie kontynuują poszukiwania Morhouta. Okazuje się, że w mieście alchemicy walczą o cenny minerał, który jest w grocie nieopodal zagajnika. Wybrańcy w roli najemników, pomagają zdobyć cenny surowiec ale ten zostaje zniszczony przez zaklęcie Shiran (oczywiście, JAK ZAWSZE niechcący). W mieście zostają oszukani przez hazardzistę Huenkę, zaś w nocy atakuje ich zabójca, którego wcześniej spotkali w karczmie. Lothar jednak pokonuje w pojedynkę amatora. Następnego dnia, znowu spotykają Huenkę - tym razem idiota wpadł w tarapaty. Złapany przez typowych Demidasowych dresiarzy, stwierdził, że to nasza ekipa wybrańców ma kamyczek, którego szukają. W karczmie doszło do bójki - magowie nie przebierali w doborze zaklęć, Nicolas został znokautowany, a Lobo nie mógł się do nikogo dotknąć w obawie o to, by przypadkiem nie zabił jednego z napastników. Ostatecznie ich pokonują, a pewien hazardzista dostaje solidną nauczkę. Hombre, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, uderza go w twarz. Na następny dzień, wszyscy bohaterowie siedzą w karczmie, rozmyślając nad dalszymi krokami. Musieli w końcu znaleźć maga! Huenka na szczęście posiada odpowiednie informacje, które ułatwią im to zadanie - mieli rozpocząć swoje poszukiwania od miejscowej świątyni. Po jakimś czasie docierają na miejsce - tutejszy kapłan zachowuje się dziwnie... wobec równie dziwnych pytań, aczkolwiek mających sens! Ostatecznie zaprasza wszystkich bohaterów na wino - poza Lotharem i Nicolasem, nikt inny go nie spożywa. W sumie... może to i lepiej. Obydwaj bowiem padli sparaliżowani na ziemię. Po szybkim rozprawieniu się z wrogiem, idą dalej. W końcu udaje się odnaleźć kryjówkę Morhouta. Okazuje się, że jest to lider Kultu Coega. Pojawia się Etaf, który żąda rozmowy z Coegiem Wyniosłym, gdyż ten ukrywa się wraz z nimi. Rozmowa kończy się umową, na której mocy Coeg ma odzyskać połowę swojej potęgi, ale ma jej użyć by pokonać lidera gildii Aspell. Najpierw jednak trzeba odpieczętować tą potęgę w krainie śmierci. Bohaterowie zostają więc uśmierceni by się tam dostać i wykonać misję. Kraina śmierci Przeprawa pomiędzy krainą żywych, a umarłych została oficjalnie uznana za rozpoczętą. Niestety, bohaterowie zostali rozdzieleni. Lobo jak zwykle miał szczęście. Nie wiedział co dzieje się z jego towarzyszami, jednak trafił do bardzo dziwnego miejsca - lokacja przypominała miejsce tortur dla złych dusz. Nie zwlekając nawet chwili, zwierzołak postanowił stąd odejść. Szybko wypatrzył dość charakterystyczny element krajobrazu - coś, co wyglądało na starą bramę. Gdy już do niej dotarł, zauważył na górze pewne indywiduum. Stary, brodaty mężczyzna, po którym od razu było widać, że specjalizuje się w sztuce magicznej. Jak się okazało po chwili krótkiej rozmowy, podczas której Hombre nie był skłonny do rozpoczęcia walki, miał przyjemność spotkać jednego ze Strażników Śmierci. Przewaga tego jegomościa polegała na dystansie, jaki dzielił go od naszego bohatera. Beastman uniknął pierwszego zaklęcia, zaś drugie przyjął "na klatę" używając Boskiej Furii. Mag wyraźnie używał Czarnej Magii... na dość marnym poziomie, jak na strażnika krainy zmarłych. Gdy tylko wilkowaty się do niego zbliżył, ten użył swojej broni - fioletowego bicza, który wysysał powoli siły witalne z osoby, z którą się zetknął. Na nieszczęście staruszka, Lobo postanowił przyjąć również i ten atak - brodacz nie tylko przytrzymał go przy sobie, ale również skazał się na otrzymanie pojedynczego i... śmiertelnego ataku toporem. Po zakończonej walce, zwierzołak postanowił chwilę odpocząć. Chcąc jednak się upewnić, że przeciwnik już się nie podniesie, owinął go jego własną bronią. Tak, nieśmiertelny strażnik śmierci otrzymał śmiertelne obrażenia i na dodatek skazał siebie na wysysanie życia przy każdej możliwej okazji, by się zregenerować. Po wypoczynku, Hombre ruszył przed siebie! Jego wędrówka nie trwała długo - na szczęście, szybko spotkał Lothara z jakąś małą dziewczynką, nazywającą się Marlene. Jak się okazało na miejscu, kapłan również pokonał strażnika śmierci. Lobo postanowił to wykorzystać i zrobić z niego przewodnika - oczywiście, nie obyło się bez gróźb. Wskazał on miejsce, gdzie została zapieczętowana moc Coega, jednakże, do otworzenia wejścia potrzebny był klucz. Grupa wyruszyła więc do kolejnej świątyni, w której rzekomo znajdował się ów "przedmiot". Na miejscu, ich znaki na dłoniach zaczęły pulsować - kluczem miał być wielki, świecący kryształ. Wilczek przez chwilę miał nawet w planach przeniesienie go na plecach do zapieczętowanych drzwi, jednak szybko z tego pomysłu zrezygnował. Podszedł natomiast jako pierwszy do emanującego niezwykłą energią kryształu i dotknął go. W krainie śmierci pierwszy raz pojawiło się światło, które wystrzeliło dosłownie ze znaku znajdującego się na dłoni zwierzołaka. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu, Lothar również przyłożył rękę do "kamienia". Filar światła stał się jeszcze potężniejszy! Kilka minut później okazało się, że kryształ jest... trumną. W środku znajdowała się dziewczyna imieniem Lucy. Zboczony futrzak już na wstępie postanowił pomacać praktycznie ledwo żywą "nastolatkę". Nie byłoby w tej sytuacji nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby za jego przykładem nie poszedł również kapłan i jego chwilowa towarzyszka, Marlene. Gdy dziewczę odzyskało przytomność, było z pewnością zaskoczone trójką nieznanych indywiduów chcących wymacać jej ciało. Kiedy sytuacja się już uspokoiła i doszło do spotkania całej piątki bohaterów, wyjaśnili oni dlaczego przybyli do krainy śmierci. By pokonać lidera gildii Aspeel, musieli odpieczętować połowę mocy Coega, którą 13 lat temu zapieczętowała właśnie Lucy. Gdy już udało się im ją przekonać, za sprawą Etafa mogli powrócić do świata żywych. W końcu! Cała ta przygoda miała jednak dość zaskakujący koniec - Lucy po 13 latach powróciła do życia wraz z nimi. Wraz z nowym członkiem drużyny, rozpoczęła się ich nowa misja... polegająca na poznaniu tego świata i odnalezieniu potężniejszych broni, dzięki którym będą w stanie stawić czoła nadchodzącemu złu... Rozdział II: „Ruchy na szachownicy” Smocza Laska Sacrum - kostur Shinzoku Pierwszym przystankiem w celu znalezienia potężnych artefaktów był Smoczy Szczyt w Dills. Według Lothara, znajdowała się tam bowiem broń wykuta przez Złote Smoki. Po drodze, kapłan z resztą grupy wypełnili obietnicę daną Marlene, oswobadzając jej duszę, zamkniętą w Krainie Umarłych. Na szczycie góry, bohaterowie zostali chłodno przyjęci przez Smoki, które nie zamierzały dzielić się swoimi skarbami z nieznajomymi - nawet pod groźbą zniszczenia świata. Zrezygnowani, wrócili do miasta, gdzie spotkali złodziejaszka imieniem Chandler. Drobny rzezimieszek opowiedział im o planach włamania się do skarbca gadów. Potrzebował jednak pomocy doświadczonych wojowników, by pokonać strażników. Piątka wybrańców odrzuca jednak pomysł włamania się oraz kradzieży czegokolwiek, bowiem jest to niezgodne z ich sumieniem oraz moralnością. Lobo, który chciał wyciągnąć mapę skarbca od złodziejaszka, znokautował go - kiedy okazało się, że ten nie ma przy sobie owego przedmiotu i jest totalnym nieudacznikiem w kwestii dokonywania jakichkolwiek kradzieży, zrobiło mu się głupio. Zaczął rozmyślać nad sensem tego co zrobił, i tego co on w ogóle robi... Ciężko powiedzieć, w jaki sposób ostatecznie wszyscy skończyli w skarbcu, pokonując strażników i ratując złodzieja. Nikt nie potrafi również wyjaśnić, w jaki sposób Smocza Laska Sacrum znalazła się w rękach Lothara. Wszyscy członkowie drużyny mieli okres, kiedy złapali największego moralnego doła w swoim całym życiu. Mimo wszystko, ruszyli na poszukiwanie dalszych świętych artefaktów i broni... Elfi Obrońca Petalion - miecz Elfów Kilka dni później, zastanawiając się nad tym gdzie znaleźć wskazówki dotyczące położenia kolejnej broni, Lucy zdecydowała się opowiedzieć reszcie drużyny o sławnym kowalu zwanym Mario, który miał kiedyś styczność z elfią bronią. Wyruszyli więc do jego zakładu w mieście Brokhol. Tam też dowiedzieli się od jego brata, Luigiego, że ten zaginął kilka dni temu w Grumstock. Śledztwo przeprowadzone przez bohaterów ostatecznie zaowocowało odnalezieniem sprawców, którymi okazali się uczniowie gildii Sakura To Tsubaki. Po ich pokonaniu Mario został uwolniony. W ramach wdzięczności opowiedział im o jedynej broni stworzonej przez Shinzoku, jaką kiedykolwiek widział oraz naprawiał. Chodziło o miecz zwany Elfim Obrońcom Petalionem, który był niegdyś w posiadaniu Brona - teraz generała wojsk Ruvingaldu. Wojownik jednak zamiast ofiarować artefakt, podpuszcza grupę podróżników, by sami go odnaleźli w opuszczonym magazynie. Miejsce to okazuje się ostatecznie wytwórnią narkotyku Ausartak i jest prowadzone przez nadwornego maga, Nimbusa. Dzięki interwencji bohaterów, placówka zostaje jednak zabezpieczona. Niestety, mała Shiran oraz prawie dwumetrowy zwierzołak stali sobie bardziej z tyłu, podczas tłumaczenia przez resztę, co zaszło w magazynie. Okazało się, że mieli przy sobie trochę narkotyku, który został - szczęście, w nieszczęściu - zabrany. Nimbus został aresztowany za produkcję i dystrybucję narkotyków, zaś Bron w ramach nagrody ofiarowuje Nicolasowi poszukiwany przez nich miecz. Po tej nieco zwariowanej przygodzie, a także uświadomieniu sobie, że istnieje taka gra jak spinele, grupa wyruszyła na poszukiwanie dalszych artefaktów! Łuska Aqualorda - Boska Relikwia Jakiś czas później, wybrańcy spotykają się z Maximilianem Rubensem, będącym liderem grupy zwanej Przednią Strażą Ceifeeda - jej podstawowym zadaniem jest zrzeszanie ludzi posiadających Boskie Kości. Dar ten pozwala na używanie Boskich Relikwii bez jakiegokolwiek uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Po wstępnych rozmowach oraz wymianie informacji, powstaje sojusz przeciwko gildii Aspell. Dodatkowo, nasi bohaterowie pomagają nowym sprzymierzeńcom w walce przeciwko zakrystianom - agentom Aspell. Jest to pierwsze spotkanie ze członkami wrogiej gildii w czasie, do którego trafili - mimo wszystko, z walki wychodzą zwycięsko. Właściwie, przeciwnicy nie stanowili dla nich tak poważnego zagrożenia, jak początkowo zakładali. Następnie, grupa przesłuchuje jednego z wrogów, który został pojmany znacznie wcześniej. Ze względu na trochę zły stan zdrowia (czyt. oderwane ręce i nogi, przybity do ściany) nie był zbyt rozmowny i mógł udzielić jedynie prostszych odpowiedzi. Ostatecznie dowiadują się kilku ciekawych i przydatnych informacji. Jinto zaś, ze względu na posiadanie Boskich Kości otrzymuje od Maximiliana boską relikwię, Łuskę Aqualorda. Po tych wydarzeniach wybrańcy ponownie wyruszają na poszukiwanie jeszcze dwóch broni, bądź artefaktów, które zostaną wykorzystane do walki z wrogiem. Żeby jednak nie było zbyt nudno, Lucy została zaatakowana przez tajemniczego Mazoku - niestety, powód tego ataku pozostaje na chwilę obecną nieznany. Demon został pokonany, lecz pojawiło się kilka nowych pytań... Dzięki podszywaniu się pod „Tańczącego z wilkami”, Lobo dostał również stosunkowo ciężkie zadanie od Gildii Pracy - zapisał je jednak, jak zwykle na swojego towarzysza, Nicolasa. Misja polegała na udaniu się do Latającej Fortecy Lezariam i oczyszczeniu jej z potworów, jakie roiły się za początkowo zapieczętowanym przejściem. Pewien fanatyk ruin odpieczętował wrota specjalnie po to, by móc je zbadać - potrzebował jednak solidnej siły przebicia, jakimi okazali się nasi bohaterowie. Zadanie było ciężkie, lecz ostatecznie grupa mu podołała i pokazała, że stać ich na naprawdę wiele! Za wykonanie tej misji dostali kilka przedmiotów, które sprzedali, a także 200 srebrnych monet, które przydadzą się im podczas dalszych przygód... Rękawice Garudy - artefakt Wróżek Wkrótce, nasi bohaterowie zawędrowali aż do pustynnej Elmekii - oczywiście, w poszukiwaniu świętych broni. Podczas pobytu w karczmie, pewien najemnik nazywający się Nicolas Maluf wynajmuje wybrańców Ceifeeda do pewnego, stosunkowo niebezpiecznego zadania. Musiał bowiem pokonać nieśmiertelnego Mazoku o wdzięcznym imieniu Alibaba, żyjącego nieopodal miasta w jaskini. Wraz ze swoim pracodawcą, grupa podróżników stawia czoła Alibabie oraz jego 40 rozbójnikom - ze starcia na szczęście wychodzą zwycięsko, dzięki czemu udaje się im zarobić bardzo dużo pieniędzy. Gdy opuścili jaskinię, natknęli się na grupę inkwizytorów. Lobo miał już w głowie plan związany z ewentualną walką z nimi - przez to, że mieli ciężką zbroję i poruszali się bardzo wolno... nie mogliby dogonić naszych bohaterów! Na szczęście, do walki nie doszło, bo Ci zwyczajnie zawrócili. Kilka dni później bohaterowie przybyli do Lyzeille by udać się do opuszczonego miasta wróżek pod wulkanem Cravel, o którym usłyszeli od pewnego starca w mieście. Według wielu plotek, znajdują się tam skarby pozostawione przez te małe istotki... a przynajmniej to, czego nie udało się jeszcze wykraść tym, którzy się tam udali. Podróż nie należała do przyjemnych... Ciągłe napady potworów, ciężki do przejścia labirynt, bardzo dużo lawy i doskwierający upał ciągle wdawały się we znaki wybrańcom. Ostatecznie udaje się im jednak dotrzeć do serca starożytnego miasta, gdzie toczą walkę z potężną Garudą - po jej pokonaniu zdobywają Rękawice Garudy, które otrzymuje Shiran. Jak się później okazuje, dziewczyna zgubiła w trakcie wyjścia z wulkanu część swojego ekwipunku. W otwartym plecaku zapodziała się jednak dopiero co wykluta salamandra, którą nastolatka postanowiła oswoić. No cóż... Jedynym, który jak na razie ma jeszcze nadzieję na otrzymanie jakiegoś artefaktu pozostaje tylko smutny piesołak, Lobo... Ze sztucznym, bezzębnym uśmiechem rusza jednak w kierunku dalszych przygód! Zasadzka! My ich czy oni nas? Nasi bohaterowie zdecydowali się na ponowne podjęcie współpracy ze członkami Przedniej Straży Ceifeeda, aby dorwać "grubą rybę" - według wielu raportów, miał to być jeden z magów samej Rady Aspell. Połączywszy siły, najpierw przeprowadzono śledztwo w dwóch miastach - Raizell oraz Johannes. Grupa, która wyruszyła do pierwszego miasta (Lobo, Shiran i Lothar) niestety nie dowiedziała się niczego konkretnego. W drugim natomiast do uszu Nicolasa dotarła plotka na temat akcji zaplanowanej przez tajemniczych ludzi. Maximilian Rubens zaproponował cztery składy, które udadzą się do każdej z czterech bram wyjazdowych z miasta. Jak się okazuje, była to zasadzka właśnie na nich, czego po części mogli się spodziewać. Plan Zakrystianów Aspell zakładał bowiem podzielenie wybrańców na kilka grup i wybicie ich w słabszych grupach. Z założenia plan był dobry, ale większa część bohaterów poradziła sobie z postawionym wyzwaniem. Nicolas i Lothar "ścięli się" również z Balkiem, który chciał zabić niewinne dzieci, sądząc, że współpracują z tą przeklętą gildią. Dzięki mocy Boskiej Furii poradzili sobie jednak z posiadaczem Włóczni Ceifeeda bez większych problemów. Te spotkały natomiast Lobo i Lucy... Przez głupotę dziewczyny, która praktycznie cały czas stosowała zaklęcie Mega Brand, nawet gdy zwierzołak podszedł do oponentów, by rozpocząć bezpośrednie starcie, w którym był zwyczajnie dobry, został uderzony właśnie tym zaklęciem. Być może przetrwałby tą próbę, gdyby nie fakt, że już wcześniej przyjmował na siebie ataki wrogów by podejść. Nasz bohater padł na ziemię nieprzytomny i gdyby nie to, że Lucy posiadała możliwość ponownego przypisania duszy do ciała, zapewne pożegnałby się z możliwością spotkania Gaty i ogólnie dalszą egzystencją. Kiedy dziewczę pada z wyczerpania, Hombre podnosi się w stanie furii za swoim przeciwnikiem i wykonuje atak toporem - gdyby nie refleks oponenta, prawdopodobnie zakończyłby on swój nędzny żywot. Niestety, szczęście mimo to nie dopisało rannemu już Lobo i został pokonany. Zarówno on jak i Lucy zostali następnie porwani przez Zakrystianów. Reszta drużyny natomiast wyrusza za nimi w pościg. Dodatkowym problemem do tego wszystkiego okazuje się nieobecność Maximiliana... Ancient Sword - legendarna broń Krasnoludów Pościg za Zakrystianami trwał 3 dni ale bohaterom ostatecznie udało się dorwać oponentów i uratować swoich sojuszników, choć walka nie była łatwa nawet dla czwórki przyjaciół Lobo. Następnym przystankiem na drodze wybrańców było miasto białej magii, Sailuune - miejsce narodzin naszego psołaka (choć w innej czasoprzestrzeni). Właśnie tutaj wyleczono ich rany. Mała Shiran spotkała w świątyni córkę swojego mistrza, Freyę. Kapłanka powiedziała, że jej ojciec nie żyje już od bardzo dawna. Blackrock wyglądała na nieco przybitą ową wiadomością, lecz szybko doszła do siebie. Dziewczyna odnalazła w rezydencji Freyi mapę skarbów, która dotyczyła labiryntu w lodowcu na biegunie północnym. Pomijając nieprzytomną Lucy (którą zwierzołak najchętniej by dobił...), pięcioosobowa grupa wyruszyła we wskazane miejsce, licząc na odnalezienie jakiejś potężnej broni lub artefaktu. Po bardzo trudnej podróży związanej z nieprzyjemnym klimatem oraz tutejszymi stworzeniami, docierają do lodowca. W końcu! Jak się również okazało, mapa nie była fałszywa - zaprowadziła wybrańców do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowała się broń wyglądająca na jakiś złoty sztylet. Bohaterom jednak nie udało się od razu wydobyć przedmiotu - próbowali na różne sposoby, jednak bezskutecznie. Lodowa ściana była zbyt gruba. Kilka minut później zostali napadnięci przez młodego mistrza gildii Aspell, Robina. Walka nie poszła im natomiast najlepiej - praktycznie przegrali. Odnieśli poważne rany, lecz przebudzili nową moc Boskiej Furii. Przeciwnik okazał się potężniejszy i sprytniejszy, niż początkowo zakładali, zaś nasi bohaterowie niekoniecznie byli zbyt spostrzegawczy. Szczęśliwie, wybuchy powodowane umiejętnością wroga rozwaliły lodową skorupę, za którą była broń... legendarny miecz stworzony przez rasę Krasnoludów, Ancient Sword. Po jednorazowym i skutecznym ataku Hombre, wróg prawie zginął... Jego silna wola pozwoliła mu bowiem na powstanie - zależało mu na tym, by Jinto zamroził jego ciało. No cóż... Ta przygoda dostatecznie jasno im pokazała, iż Aspell nie należy już lekceważyć. Wykończeni, wyruszyli na dalsze przygody... Rozdział III: „Panowie i Psy” Gra o tron! Kto zostanie Królem Kalmaart? Wybrańcy zostali ponownie poproszeni o pomoc w oczyszczeniu podziemi Fortecy Lezariam. Okazało się jednak, że za drugie pomieszczenie - gdzie prawdopodobnie będą ciężsi przeciwnicy niż wcześniej - dostaną taką samą nagrodę jak wcześniej. Lobo na miejscu rozpoczął więc dyskusję o podniesienie nagrody do 300 srebrnych monet - udało mu się utargować jedynie 50. Reszta drużyny nie miała żadnych zastrzeżeń do wysokości wynagrodzenia, więc weszli dalej. Bez Hombre - zwierzołak postanowił poczekać sobie na nich pod ścianą. Rzecz jasna, spisali się i otrzymali za to pokaźną sumkę pieniędzy, choć kosztowało ich to trochę więcej niż początkowo zakładali. Po tym wszystkim pojawia się Etaf, który ściąga ich do siebie by przedstawić sytuację panującą w państwie Kalmaart. Odbywa się tam walka o władzę pomiędzy czwórką ważnych postaci: Władcą Vezendy, Sędzią Solarii, Markizem Mane oraz Baronem Bezeld. Wszechmistyk mówi im, że muszą doprowadzić do wyboru jednego Króla Kalmaart by zmobilizować armię przeciwko Aspell. Na barkach bohaterów więc pozostaje więc zdobyć odpowiednio wysoką sławę by być rozpoznawalnymi. Muszą także zdecydować, którego z kandydatów wesprzeć w drodze na tron. W tym celu postanowili udać się do Kalmaart by uczynkami zdobyć potrzebny rozgłos, a także samemu ocenić sytuację i nastroje panujące w całym kraju. W międzyczasie na ich ścieżce pojawiają się oczywiście Zakrystianie Aspell, którzy przygotowali zasadzkę - dostają solidnie po zębach. Niektórzy byli zbyt pewni siebie, inni niekoniecznie wiedzieli jak trafić przeciwnika. Na drodze Lucy oraz Shiran w Vezendy pojawił się także tajemniczy Mazoku Fellbro - znowu... I choć został pokonany, zapewne jeszcze nie raz odwiedzi nekromantkę. Czy nasi bohaterowie poradzą sobie z zadaniem spoczywającym na ich barkach, które dotyczy przyszłości całego kraju? Zobaczymy! Smoki Czasu! Czy dojdzie do egzekucji?! Następny rozdział... Nasi bohaterowie kontynuują swą podróż poprzez Kalmaart by zdobyć rozgłos, a przy okazji ocenić sytuację w całym państwie. Docierają do Solarii - miasta, gdzie miała się odbyć egzekucja. Mogliby oczywiście się tym nie przejmować, ale skazańcem i pechowcem okazuje się nie kto inny, jak ich znajomy... Chandler. On sam twierdzi, że jest niewinny. Został oskarżony o kradzież najważniejszych dokumentów w kraju - drzewo genealogiczne sędziego, które potwierdzało jego powiązanie z rodem królewskim. Za ten czyn czekało go ścięcie. Oczywiście, wybrańcy nawet nie wyobrażają sobie, że akurat ten osobnik byłby w stanie skraść tak ważne papiery - musiał zostać wrobiony. W końcu ma szczęście do wpadania w tarapaty. Smoki Czasu (nowa nazwa dla drużyny!) w końcu rozwiązują sprawę i skutecznie bronią złodziejaszka. Dodatkowo we wsi nieopodal odbywa się rzeź mieszkańców - bohaterowie niezwłocznie ruszają na pomoc. Na miejscu okazuje się, że młoda mistrzyni Aspell, Alfaaran Bright chciała tą grabieżą wykurzyć ich z miasta. Ci pokonują przeciwniczkę oraz jej demony bez jakichś ogromnych problemów i wyruszają dalej... Glondoria! Psy zerwane ze smyczy! Nasi wybrańcy przybywają do nowo stworzonej stolicy państwa Kalmaart, gdzie - pomijając zwiedzanie miasta i narzekanie na drogie jedzenie - zapoznali się z instytucją zwaną Kościołem Glondorii. Kapłanka o imieniu Eona przedstawia im założenia ich wiary i prosi o pomoc w uratowaniu jednej ze świątynnych miko z rąk porywaczy. Smoki Czasu oczywiście przyjmują zadanie - głównie ze względu na swoją reputację. Gdy byli na miejscu, Lobo miał wykonać zwiad. Niestety, chciał dobrze, a wyszło jak zawsze... Gdy dochodzi do walki pomiędzy rzezimieszkami, a naszymi bohaterami, bez większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu wychodzą Ci drudzy. Zwierzołak natomiast trafił na przywódczynię, z którą toczył zacięty oraz wyrównany pojedynek. Oskarżała ona beastmana o kradzież planów i stworzenie podróbki topora jej mistrza. Właśnie w tym momencie Hombre mógł domyślić się kim jest tajemnicza kobieta - nie zrobił tego. Po długiej walce, bohaterce udaje się w końcu trafić wybrańca Ceifeeda - atakiem krytycznym. Zapewne, gdyby nie druga umiejętność Boskiej Furii, przegrałby. Powracając do walki oddał swojej przeciwniczce równie mocno - też atakiem krytycznym za pomocą Ancient Sworda. Właśnie wtedy uświadomił sobie, jak wielki błąd popełnił. Jego przeciwniczką był bowiem nie kto inny, jak Gata. Lobo mało nie wpadł w panikę - od razu poprosił Lothara o jej leczenie. Nieznacznie poprawił swoje zdanie na temat Lucy, wszak gdyby nie przypisała beastmance duszy, prawdopodobnie i kapłan niewiele by zdziałał po takim ataku. Na szczęście, udaje się ją odratować. Dopiero wtedy zwierzołak mógł skupić się na tym, co mówił Jeffrey do Smoków Czasu - bohater z miejsca postanowił, że odnajdzie ich grupę zwaną Bezpańskimi Psami, a następnie na spokojnie porozmawia z Gatą, gdy już ta dojdzie do siebie. Przez kolejne kilkanaście godzin był w takim dołku psychicznym, że nawet jego apetyt zniknął. Dzięki wsparciu swoich towarzyszy doszedł jednak do siebie i choć cały czas będzie myślał o tym co się stało, to nie może mu to przeszkodzić w ocaleniu tego świata - nie, kiedy już wie, że Gata w nim żyje. Gdy pije sobie z Nicolasem oraz Jinto, odwiedza ich Etaf z niekoniecznie dobrymi wiadomościami. Okazało się, że członkowie Przedniej Straży Ceifeeda zostali najprawdopodobniej zdradzeni i zamordowani przez Balka... Mając to na uwadze, mimo wszystko wracają do reszty drużyny - dzielą się z nimi tą informacją w drodze do Gildii Pracy, skąd postanowili wziąć aż trzy zadania. Mimo, że pierwsze nie poszło całkiem po ich myśli, tak mają nadzieje, że już kolejnemu podołają. W tym celu Lobo, Nicolas, Shiran i Lothar wyruszają na koncert w roli ochroniarzy! Charytatywny koncert bardów! Sekta! Smoki Czasu rozpoczęły w końcu plan zdobywania pieniędzy oraz sławy w państwie Kalmaart. Był on stosunkowo prosty - polegał na wykonywaniu zadań z Wielkiej Gildii Pracy. O ile jedno z nich, które miała wykonać Lucy i Jinto niekoniecznie poszło po ich myśli, tak reszta okazała się całkiem ciekawa. Zadanie wybrane przez Nicolasa polegało na pilnowaniu porządku podczas koncertu organizowanego przez Akademię Bardów w mieście Bezeld. Na miejscu okazało się, że sama impreza była średnio legalna, ponieważ w miejscu koncertu miały odbywać się szkolenia strażników. Nasi bohaterowie mimo wszystko potrzebowali pieniędzy i chcieli zostać zauważeni - pokonali więc przeciwników, którzy próbowali się przedrzeć, tym samym podnosząc morale innych grup najemników i wykonując zadanie. Przez to jednak podpadli samemu Baronowi Bezeld - średnio się tym natomiast przejęli. Następnym celem była Solaria, gdzie mieli wykonać misję wybraną przez Lobo - ta z kolei polegała na odnalezieniu kryjówki, a następnie rozbiciu sekty czczącej Mroczną Władczynię Nadbestię Zellas Mettallium. Gdy po krótkim śledztwie odnaleźli jej członków, rozpoczęła się walka. Wybrańcy Ceifeeda nie mieli jednak dużych problemów ze swoimi przeciwnikami i starcie zakończyło się ich zwycięstwem. Po otrzymaniu nagrody pieniężnej za obydwa zadania, grupa postanowiła wybrać kolejne - równie opłacalne - misje. Gdy jednak nagroda jest wysoka, to i samo zlecenie może być również bardzo niebezpieczne... Smoki! Billy! Kolejne zadania z Gildii Pracy! Pierwszym zadaniem na jakie nasi bohaterowie postanowili się połasić było śledztwo dotyczące regularnie niszczonych (oblewanych farbą) kapliczek kościoła Glondorii - wydawało się ono mimo wszystko najprostsze. Niestety, tym razem szczęście nie stało po stronie wybrańców. Ostatecznie okazało się, że trafili na Młodego Mistrza Normana, a na dodatek w towarzystwie Balka - dawniej jednego z członków Przedniej Straży Ceifeeda. Obydwaj zamierzali się pozbyć Smoków Czasu - pierwszy przez rozkazy, drugi zaś ze względu na zemstę. Po ciężkim starciu naszym bohaterom udało się jednak wyjść zwycięsko i pokonać swoich napastników, wykonując także zadanie z gildii. Drugim zleceniem za jakie postanowili się zabrać był smok. Cóż, na miejscu dowiedzieli się zaś, że smoka nie ma jednego, a dwa. Urządziły sobie legowisko niedaleko domu pewnego pasterza, który zaczął bać się o swoje owieczki. Ze względu na ograniczony budżet musiał nieco zmienić samo zadanie i skłamać, że jest tylko jeden gad. Wybrańcy umówili się z nim, że przyjmą to zlecenie jeżeli zacznie wyszywać na sweterkach ze swoich owieczek również logo Smoków Czasu - gdy się zgodził, ruszyli zgładzić potężne bestie. Walka była bardzo ciężka oraz zacięta - Lobo uciekł przerażony rykiem smoka w jej połowie i schował się wśród stada owieczek, toteż nie widział zagłady potworów. Ostatecznie, nie przyczynił się do zadania jakie sam przyjął praktycznie w ogóle. To nie był dla niego szczęśliwy dzień - wcześniej średnio się przydał, zaś teraz nawet nie uczestniczył w starciu... A na naszych bohaterów czekało przecież jeszcze jedno zlecenie. Piesołak miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Smoki Czasu powędrowały do zleceniodawcy trzeciej misji - okazał się nim pewien bogaty mag, który niestety miał znacznie większego pecha niż Lobo. Trzy dni wcześniej pewien zabójca o imieniu Billy zamordował jego córkę oraz żonę. Nie spodziewał się jednak tego, że gospodarz będzie dobrze zaznajomiony z tajnikami magii. Wybiegł z posiadłości od razu po zauważeniu działań zabójcy i nałożył na cały budynek barierę, która uniemożliwiała ucieczkę. Tutaj mieli właśnie wkroczyć wybrańcy Ceifeeda - musieli wejść do domu, odnaleźć Billy'ego i zabić go. Lucy i Shiran zostały na zewnątrz, gdyż nasz szaleniec miał podobno słabość do płci przeciwnej, a zwłaszcza dziewczynek... Po wejściu do posiadłości, Jinto za pomocą magii zamroził całą willę, prowokując zabójcę do schowania się w szafie wśród magicznych szat, dzięki czemu tak naprawdę nie został zamrożony. Podczas przeszukiwania całego domu wyskoczył z niej, gdy w pokoju został sam Lothar - zaatakował go i prawie zabił. Nim wykonał drugi krok, został zamieniony w lodowy posąg przez panującą w budynku temperaturę. Hombre bez zastanowienia podszedł do niego, a następnie wykonał potężny zamach toporem swojego mistrza - po tym ataku niewiele z niego zostało. Smoki Czasu wróciły do Gildii Pracy i odebrały nagrodę za wszystkie trzy misje. Zwierzołak kupił sobie nową zbroję oraz naprawił bronie. Jako, że w końcu każdy postanowił po czyjej stronie się opowie jeżeli chodzi o wybór króla Kalmaart to Nicolas wybrał zlecenie na jakiś dungeon w okolicach Vezendy, po przejściu którego od razu ruszą do władcy. Dungeon! Kupieckie miasto Vezendy! Podczas drogi do Vezendy, bohaterowie wykonują zadanie zlecone przez Nicolasa Malufa - głównie po to, by jeszcze zarobić. Ich zadaniem jest sprawdzenie najpierw podwodnych ruin, a następnie dostanie się do podziemi w poszukiwaniu pewnego artefaktu. Po kilku walkach oraz zwiedzaniu istnego labiryntu docierają do głównego pomieszczenia - niestety, nie odnajdują tego co planował znaleźć zleceniodawca ale nie przeszkadza im to bo zgarnęli tutaj kilka mniejszych łupów. Następnie wyruszają bezpośrednio do Vezendy - gdy chcą dostać się do władcy, nie udaje im się to jednak dowiadują się dzięki strażnikowi, który poznał ich grupę w jaki sposób można spotkać się z władcą Vezendy "poza kolejką". Ma on dwójkę doradców. Cóż, po rozdzieleniu się, Smoki Czasu odwiedziły każdego z nich - Hombre nie ma pojęcia jak poszły negocjacje dziewczynom, jednak gdy tylko spostrzegł, że drugim doradcą będzie pewien pieprzony rasistowski śmieć, którego na wejściu ma ochotę podzielić na dwie części, obrócił się szybko na pięcie i wyszedł by nie zaprzepaścić szansy reszty grupy na uzyskanie pieczęci. On się jeszcze doigra. Pod koniec dnia, gdy wszyscy poszli już spać Lucy oraz Lothar po rozmowie w karczmie gdzieś wyszli. Lobo nie dowiedział się niczego nowego o Bezpańskich Psach, toteż by się nie nudzić, poszedł za nimi... Hydra! Nowe ambicje Coega! ...gdzie w końcu spotkali się z przywódczynią gildii Kalmagów, Norą Celobią. Kobieta zamierzała wymienić się informacjami, jednak wiedziała, że grupka jest śledzona - wiadomo, kto miał się zająć owym ciekawskim jegomościem. Lobo ruszył więc przed siebie, rozglądając się za swoim celem i niszcząc przy okazji jakąś lampę. Szczęśliwy los chciał, że w końcu trafił na indywiduum, którego szukał. Jego niedoszły przeciwnik założył na głowę dziwny hełm - na jego górnej części pojawiło się coś na wzór fioletowych płomieni. Dlaczego jednak był niedoszły? Zanim cokolwiek zrobił, jego ciało zostało podzielone na dwie, prześliczne części, które stały się ciekawą ozdobą miasta nocą. Następnie zamierzał wrócić do karczmy ale... zgubił się i nocował jak jakiś bezpański pies w jednej z uliczek. O świcie w końcu znalazł karczmę, w której przebywali jego towarzysze. Ci z kolei mieli pretensję, że nie było go podczas gdy mieli się zmierzyć z hydrą. Cóż, sam beastman raczej tego nie żałował i ta konkretna uwaga jednym uchem mu wleciała, drugim wyleciała. Przy okazji dowiedział się, że grupa zapisała go do turnieju, który wkrótce się rozpocznie. Eliminacje! Kto będzie usługiwał reszcie? Smoki Czasu biorą w końcu udział w eliminacjach turnieju jako reprezentanci Władcy Vezendy. Na miejscu okazuje się jednak, że chętnych jest więcej niż początkowo zakładano - organizatorzy decydują się, by wszyscy uczestnicy stworzyli drużyny z trzech osób. Tym sposobem powstają Smoki Czasu A, czyli Jinto, Nicolas oraz Lucy, a także Smoki Czasu B, czyli Lobo, Lothar i Shiran. Przed walkami - by było ciekawiej, drużyna tworzy zakład na mocy którego, osoba, której pójdzie najgorzej, będzie usługiwać reszcie drużyny. Hombre średnio podobały się walki eliminacyjne. W pierwszej nie ruszył się z miejsca, w drugiej - gdy tylko podbiegł do przeciwnika - ten padł nieprzytomny na ziemię w wyniku oberwania zaklęciem. Dopiero przy trzeciej walce, która szła troszkę gorzej, zwierzołak uratował sytuację. Jego przeciwnik "poszedł na hita". Szczęśliwie, drugiej części ekipy także udało się przetrwać eliminacje. Smoki Czasu dotarły więc w całości do głównego turnieju. Oprócz nich dostali się jeszcze: Nicolas Maluf, Bardzo Osobliwy Bojownik (BOB), Brudny Zaharry i Drużyna Barona Bezeld. Jedną z pierwszych walk musiały stoczyć ze sobą Lucy oraz Shiran - wygrała ta pierwsza. Lobo najprawdopodobniej jako jedyny obawiał się walki ze swoim przeciwnikiem... i było mimo wszystko czego. Czas pokaże jak pójdzie naszym bohaterom! Turniej! Bezpańskie Psy wykonują ruch! Turniej w Vezendy nadal trwa! Lobo, Jinto i Lucy pną się do góry pokonując swoich przeciwników. Nicolas Redcliff przegrał pojedynek z Nicolasem Malufem. Lothar został zdyskwalifikowany gdyż utknął (a właściwie to pewien brudny jegomość zadbał o to by nie wyszedł) w toalecie. W międzyczasie został także przeprowadzony nieudany zamach na przywódców Kalmaart, za który odpowiadały Bezpańskie Psy. Kiedy już sytuacja się uspokoiła postanowiono dokończyć turniej - jako, że do finału dotarły trzy osoby to decyzją sędziów odbyła się jedna walka, którą wygrał Hombre. Na turnieju pojawił się także Lucas Holmes w przebraniu, który zaprosił Lucy do Herranu, gdzie jego pracodawcy także chcą walczyć z Aspell. Drużyna więc dzieli się na dwie grupy. Pierwsza wyrusza do Herranu (Lobo, Lucy, Jinto) wyrusza do Herranu, zaś druga do Sailuune gdzie ma zamiar odnaleźć sposób na pokonanie przywódcy Aspell. Glizda! Niesamowite przygody w Sojuszu Państw Przybrzeżnych! Drużyna Lobo, Jinto i Lucy zmierza do miasta Two Window w Herranie. Jeszcze zanim opuścili Kalmaart, natknęli się na Jeffreya - jego grupa zatrzymała powóz, którym nasi bohaterowie się przemieszczali. Mężczyzna po krótkiej wymianie zdań zaprowadził ich do kryjówki Bezpańskich Psów, gdzie zaproponował im dołączenie do grupy. Lobo (gdyż głównie o niego chodziło) i reszta nie byli jednak zainteresowani, przynajmniej na razie. W mieście Zeldros, Jinto konfrontuje się z wysłannikiem Aspell - Shinem. Młody Mistrz postanowił zaszantażować maga więc ten nie miał wyjścia i do walki musiał stanąć sam - na szczęście, zwyciężył. Po drodze ekipa wstąpiła również do kowala Mario, aby przerobić broń jaką Lucy dostała od Nicolasa. Niestety, miał tam miejsce mały incydent z jego bratem, Luigim, który bardzo zabolał Hombre. Kiedy w końcu docierają do celu, atakują ich uczniowie Rosomaka. Choć pojawiły się lekkie problemy to zostali pokonani. Po wyjaśnieniu nieporozumienia, Smoki Czasu spotykają się z Eldirithem Zielonym, Rosomakiem oraz kilkoma innymi osobami, które przygotowują się w ukryciu do walki z Aspell. Na miejscu dzielą się zdobytymi informacjami. Mimo, że Lucy znała Rosomaka to najwyraźniej 13 lat rozłąki zrobiło swoje i mag zwyczajnie "zdziadział", nie przejmując się nadto spotkaniem. Teraz czas na powrót i spotkanie się z resztą drużyny! Mor! Powrót do Kalmaart! Smoki czasu łączą się i powracają do Kalmaart. Na miejscu okazuje się jednak, że mieszkańcy miast oraz wsi zaczęli chorować przez jakąś dziwną zarazę. Nasi bohaterowie oczywiście starają się wyjaśnić, skąd ona przybyła. W końcu trafiają na dobry trop - w Forcie Westa odnajdują oddział złożonyz Zakrystianów oraz Bezpańskich psów, którzy dzięki pewnej roślinie wypuszczają w powietrze demoniczną truciznę - Mor. Na koniec walki, zastępca Bezpańskich Psów - Galvahad - niszczy roślinę, przez co niebezpieczna trucizna rozprowadza się nasilona. Ludzie zaczynają odczuwać groźne skutki, jednak okazuje się, że Templariusze Glondorii są w stanie powoli wyleczyć chorych. Władca Vezendy wyrusza statkiem do stolicy, gdzie będzie się przygotowywał do koronacji. Nasi bohaterowie wyruszają razem z nim. Na miejscu zaś Lucy otrzymuje list wysłany przez Barona Bezeld, na temat którego chodzą dość niepokojące plotki... Scoffin! Młodzi Mistrzowie kontra młodzi Bohaterowie! Smoki Czasu decydują się na podjęcie kolejnych zadań z Gildii Pracy by nieco zasilić budżet drużyny. W między czasie Lucy wyrusza na spotkanie z Baronem do Bezeld. Na miejscu okazuje się oczywiście, że Baron nie żyje, zaś tajemniczy list napisał jego syn, który ma zupełnie inną sprawę do kobiety. Mimo wszystko, Baron Bezeld wraca do domu i atakuje wszystkich przebywających w środku - w tym swojego syna i Lucy. Niestety, chłopakowi nie udaje się przeżyć. Nekromantka pokonuje przeciwnika - jak można byłoby przypuszczać, okazał się przyzwanym z zaświatów zdechlakiem. Za wszystkim stał jeden z podwładnych Coega - Morhołt. Chciał on bowiem przetestować umiejętności dziewczyny. Wróćmy jednak do Smoków Czasu, gdyż u nich... Władca Vezendy został porwany, zaś porywacze wyzwali właśnie naszych bohaterów. Rzecz jasna, musiała to być zasadzka przygotowana przez Młodych Mistrzów Aspell: Rebeccę, Kalandira i... Nicolasa Malufa. Pomiędzy nimi, a wybrańcami dochodzi do ciężkiego starcia, w którym ostatecznie wygrywają Ci dobrzy. Niestety, ogromnym kosztem - podczas walki umiera Jinto. Lobo oraz Shiran mszczą się za śmierć przyjaciela - dosłownie niszczą Kalandira uchodzącego za niepokonanego przez bardzo dużo lat. Jedno jest pewne - początek następnego dnia nie będzie należał do przyjemnych... Koronacja! Król Kalmaart zasiada na tronie! Bohaterowie po ostatnim starciu wracają do miasta, gdzie priorytetem nie jest - wbrew pozorom - koronacja, a pogrzeb poległego towarzysza. W tym celu wyruszają do miasta Mane, by na plaży nieopodal wykonać ceremonie pogrzebowe. Plan był prosty - wysłać go w morze. Każdy zgodził się co do tego, że Toketsu chciałby mieć właśnie taki pochówek. Było smutno... była przemowa... No cóż... idziemy dalej! W drodze powrotnej Smoki Czasu zostały zaatakowane przez dziwnego jegomościa, Silvergolda. Zamierzał on osobiście przetestować moce Boskiej Furii, jednak - ze względu na fakt, że Lobo nie miał humoru - szybko dokonał odwrotu. Kiedy bohaterowie powracają do stolicy, w Katedrze Kościoła Glondorii łapią opętanego wyznawcę, który groził kapłance Eonie. Nicolas zdradza Władcy Vezendy informacje o Aspell. Dochodzi w końcu do jego koronacji, która przebiegła bez zarzutów. Władca Vezendy staje się Królem Kalmaart. Chwilę później okazuje się także, że Bezpańskie Psy miały plan ataku na zamek w czasie trwania koronacji, ale wszyscy zostali wybici przez wcześniej spotkanego Silvergolda. Gdy tajemnicze indywiduum zniknęło, Lobo - który przez Redcliffa został wysłany jako jedyny na miejsce zdarzenia - zarządza zniszczenie działa, którego kundle nie zdążyły użyć i pojmanie wszystkich żywych. Zostaną przesłuchani w mieście... Golden Sword! Historia Templariuszy Kościoła Glondorii! Następny dzień i nowe przygody... Eona prosi Lothara i jego towarzyszy o pomoc w zdobyciu pewnego artefaktu dla kościoła Glondorii, a mianowicie Golden Sworda. Broni, która została poświęcona mocą Pani Koszmarów. Drużyna wyrusza więc do starożytnych ruin, gdzie rzekomo znajduje się broń - na miejscu odnajdują... wielkie, "żywe" złote ostrze, które musieli pokonać. Ze zdobytą bronią wracają z Eoną do miasta i zostawiają artefakt w Kościele. Następnie udają się do Fortecy Lezariam, gdzie oczyszczają ostatnie już piętro. Po pokonaniu wszystkich przeciwników odnajdują tam tajemniczą kartkę z pamiętnika, gdzie opisana jest historia państwa Rediteus oraz czynów Templariuszy Glondorii sprzed ponad 400 lat. Przy okazji, w łapki Lobo trafia odnaleziony na miejscu młot! Pod koniec dnia - wraz z nowym Królem Kalmaart - Smoki Czasu biorą udział w spotkaniu dotyczącym walki z Aspell, gdzie poznają między innymi stratega Kalmaart, Pallsa. Pojawia się Balk! Poważny konflikt w drużynie Smoków Czasu! Do Smoków Czasu zgłaszają się dwaj najemnicy - Edge i Reppel ze swoją historią. Chcą dołączyć do drużyny bohaterów, na co ekipa - mimo wszystko - się zgadza. Następnie Nicolas i Lothar dostają zadanie od Króla Kalmaart i wyruszają z Sędzią do Solarii w celu eskortowania go do domu. Na miejscu spotykają znanego już Chandlera, który kapłana zaprowadza do swojego domu - w pułapkę przygotowaną przez Balka. Lothar ledwo uchodzi z życiem i wycofuje się, spotykając czekającego na niego Nicolasa. Obydwaj stawiają czoło przeciwnikowi. Redcliff używa swojej nowej techniki z wykorzystaniem Boskiej mocy i pokonuje wroga praktycznie jednym atakiem. Jego ciało zabiera jednak tajemniczy Silvergold, twierdząc, że jeszcze się przyda. W tym samym czasie, w stolicy Lobo wyrusza wieczorem na poszukiwanie Shiran, która ruszyła gdzieś w miasto. Odnajduje się, jednak spotykają również wyczerpaną i ranną Gatę, proszącą o pomoc w uwolnieniu Bezpańskich Psów. Hombre przenosi więc ranną kobietę do Kościoła Glondorii. Niefortunnie składa się, że Eona zdradza swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, próbując zabić nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Lobo zaczyna się z nią kłócić - do pokoju wpadają więc także Shiran i Lucy. Dochodzi do walki, w której obydwie towarzyszki zwierzołaka tracą przytomność, a on - będąc już mocno zdenerwowanym - pozbawia zdrajczynię życia. Rozjuszony i nie myślący logicznie bohater zdradza co się stało samemu Królowi, przez co zostaje wtrącony do lochu. Reszta drużyny bierze udział w rozprawie dotyczącej tego, co się stało i co zrobił Lobo. Na szczęście, udaje się go wydostać z więzienia jednakże on sam zaczyna coraz bardziej oddalać się od celu, jaki obrały Smoki Czasu. W jaki sposób rozwiąże ten problem? Potężna iluzja! Bitwa na otwartym morzu... i Morgol! Siły Aspell pojawiają się na horyzoncie więc trzeba natychmiast działać. Problemem jest współpraca Lobo, którego strateg nie chce wysyłać do walki, dopóki nie zamknie swoich spraw i nie zdecyduje się w końcu na ratowanie świata. Hombre otrzymuje od niego jakiś czas później informacje dotyczące tego, że przy więzieniu wkrótce nie będzie straży ponieważ wszyscy ruszą do ochrony nowego króla. Nicolas rusza za Hombre, który początkowo nie pisnął nawet słowa o tym, co zamierza zrobić. Dzięki pomocy Redcliffa udaje mu się uwolnić Bezpańskie Psy. Przy okazji odbył z przyjacielem rozmowę, która wyraźnie uświadomiła mu, że aktualny dowódca był najlepszym wyborem. Po załatwieniu spraw zwierzołaka, drużyna (oczywiście, razem z Edgem i Reppelem) wyrusza do Mane. Po drodze atakują ich Templariusze Glondorii. Tak jak można było przypuszczać, wiedzieli o wszystkim co było związane z Aspell i ich Kapłanką. Za nadrzędny cel obierają początkowo jej zabójcę, czyli Lobo. Szybko jednak decydują się na wyrżnięcie całej drużyny, która i tak okazała się dla nich zbyt potężna. Po pokonaniu inkwizytorów biorą jako "zakładnika" jedyną kobietę jaka była we wrogiej drużynie i do czasu załatwienia ważniejszych spraw zamykają ją w lochu. Po dotarciu na miejsce, bohaterowie przygotowują się do bitwy morskiej. W końcu nadchodzi czas walki na morzu, gdzie statki zdzierają się z demonami prowadzonymi przez nieznanych jeszcze członków gildii Aspell. Jak się okazuje, tą cholerną gildię mogą wspierać nawet potężne Morgole - w tym przypadku Xavelin. W trakcie walki dochodzi do nieprzyjemnego incydentu na wyspie Etafa, gdzie okazuje się, że został on zabity. Chwilę później ma tam miejsce walka z Ericką Facechanger - członkinią samej Rady Aspell. Kobieta już na początku robi coś dziwnego, jednak szybko zostaje pokonana... Tak przynajmniej wydawało się Smokom Czasu, którzy ostatecznie wpadli w iluzję kobiety. Podczas jej trwania cała drużyna została bardzo mocno zraniona. Wyrywając się jako pierwszy z magii przeciwniczki, Hombre od razu ją atakuje i "budzi" resztę towarzyszy. Przedstawicielka płci pięknej walczy chwilę ze Smokami Czasu, jednak ostatecznie decyduje się iść na całość i zamienić się w Mazoku, z którym była połączona - Zamulu Xalafuu. Nasi bohaterowie w większości byli już krok od śmierci, jednak sytuację uratował Nicolas. Wsysając atak potężnego przeciwnika zaraz go w niego wystrzelił - szczęśliwie, potwór był podatny na moc Boskiej Furii i został zwyczajnie zabity pojedynczym atakiem. Po wszystkim wycieńczeni bohaterowie wracają do miasta uprzednio robiąc pogrzeb Etafowi na jego wyspie. Dopiero teraz zaczyna się prawdziwa bitwa... Rozdział IV: „Manipulator” Zamulu! Ciężkie walki dla każdego z nich... Do Smoków Czasu zgłasza się Marina Anoichi - dziewczyna, która wcześniej leżała u Etafa w śpiączce. Twierdzi, że Wszechmistyk przed śmiercią polecił im udać się na biegun północny, gdzie teoretycznie mogą wzmocnić moc Boskiej Furii do jej maksymalnych możliwości. Ostrzega ich jednak jego słowami, że ta podróż może się zakończyć dla nich nawet śmiercią. Bohaterowie mimo wszystko decydują się na tą ryzykowną przygodę, uprzednio udając się jeszcze do pojmanej Templariuszki Glondorii. Ta zdradza im prawdę o Radzie Aspell oraz o tym, czym w rzeczywistości są Zamulu. Okazuje się, że są to stworzenia bliższe Pani Koszmarów, niż Mazoku lub Shinzoku, co wywołuje u naszych bohaterów lekki szok. W międzyczasie, Lucy, Edge i Reppel otrzymują od stratega zadanie polegające na kradzieży Sygnetu Sarlica, które wykonują. Gdy wracają, mierzą się ostatni raz z Morhołtem i grupą znaną jako Mazoku Cell. Nekromanta ginie z rąk dziewczyny. Wybrańcy Ceifeeda natomiast trafiają na... generała samego Dynasta Grausherry - Norsta. Podczas tej niezwykle ciężkiej i zaciętej walki dochodzi do przebudzenia prawdziwej formy Ancient Sworda, w co sam Lobo nie może uwierzyć. Dzięki małej Shiran oraz jej zaklęciu, Ragna Blade w końcu udaje się pokonać niezwykle potężnego przeciwnika. Po jego śmierci pozostaje jedynie... Blood Sauger. Zwierzołak bez zastanowienia postanawia zachować ostrze dla siebie na co reszta drużyny oczywiście się zgadza. Na koniec Smoki Czasu dotykają lodowej budowli, w której znajduje się jakaś humanoidalna postać - Rycerz Ceifeeda, Xinus. Absorbują moc zapieczętowanego wojownika, jednakże ich moc zaczyna szaleć. Chwilowo nie mają zielonego pojęcia w jaki sposób jej używać... Boska Forma! Przeklęta Wyspa Nevleska! Problem niekontrolowanych napadów Boskiej Furii staje się coraz bardziej dokuczliwy dla naszych bohaterów. Na szczęście, po ponownym spotkaniu się z Lucy w mieście, ta jest w stanie wyciągnąć do nich pomocną dłoń - przyzywa ona człowieka znanego jako Omar Pielgrzym - to właśnie on stworzył pojęcie "boska furia". Bohater okazuje się dość wyluzowanym "trupem", jednak po wyjaśnieniu mu całej sytuacji, uczy Smoki Czasu w jaki sposób mogą kontrolować swoją moc - dzięki temu zyskują dostęp do mocy określonej mianem "Boskiej Formy". Chwilę później trwają już ostatnie przygotowania do wojny z Aspell. Strateg oznajmia jednak, że wybrańcy oraz Lucy nie wezmą udziału w bezpośrednim starciu z oddziałami wrogów, a udadzą się na Przeklętą Wyspę Nevlaskę, by dorwać samego lidera gildii i powstrzymać jej rozrost od samych korzeni. Niestety, zanim w ogóle na nią docierają, zostają zaatakowani i rozdzieleni. Nieszczęśliwy los chciał, że Lobo i Lothar ocknęli się na morzu, gdzie przyszło im zmierzyć się z tajemniczym ryboczłowiekiem przynależącym do gildii Aspell. Asperion! Rozpoczyna się wojna z gildią Aspell! Dostrzegając wroga, bohaterowie czym prędzej chcieli dostać się na brzeg gdzie zwierzołak będzie miał znacznie większą szansę na wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu, niż podczas dryfowania po morzu. Próbując tam dopłynąć, Lobo zostaje lekko zraniony jednak bez problemu pokonuje przeciwnika, gdy w końcu udało mu się do niego zbliżyć. Razem z Lotharem biegną wgłąb wyspy, aż w końcu docierają do zamku wroga. Pokonując Mazoku strzegącego wejścia, ruszają dalej będąc przygotowanymi na znacznie bardziej niebezpiecznych przeciwników, niż dwóch poprzednich. Morgol! W samym środku bitwy! Gdy bohaterowie znaleźli się w Zamku Le Chetau - głównej siedzibie Aspell, dość szybko spotykają na swojej drodze dwójkę Młodych Mistrzów - Bargo i Fionę. Do walki z dziewczyną rusza Nicolas, Lothar i Shiran, zaś mężczyzna prosi o honorowy pojedynek przeciwko jednej osobie. Lobo zgłasza się na ochotnika. Przeciwnicy okazują się już od samego początku być dość problematyczni... Kiedy Fiona zostaje w końcu pokonana, Smoki Czasu ruszają dalej, zostawiając Lobo z tyłu. Ten jednak widząc to, kończy pojedynek w mgnieniu oka i ich dogania. Tym czasem na wojnie w Kalmaart trwają inne walki. Oprócz ponownie wyklutego i atakującego Morgola Xavelin, pojawia się tam także Mazus Magnus - były członek Gildii Aspell, poszukujący Alicji Crowley w celu przejęcia jej oczu. Mutaf - członek rady Aspell dowodzący inwacją (zły brat bliźniak Etafa) wpada z kolei na trójkę uczniów Rosomaka - nie udaje im się jednak niczego konkretnego zdziałać. Wojna wydaje się trwać w najlepsze. Wracając do naszych bohaterów - szybko spotykają na swojej trasie kolejnego przeciwnika - tym razem członka Rady Aspell. Co więcej... nie jest on niestety sam, a trzech niespodziewanych gości nie wróży niczego dobrego Smokom Czasu... Mudu! Ostatnie starcie Lucy! Lucy kontynuuje swoją walkę z Asperionem w Necroholu, miejscu położonym w Krainie Umarłych. Pomocną dłonią służyli jej Strażnicy Śmierci, jednak po przemianie członka Rady Aspell w Zamulu, zarówno oni jak i dziewczyna ponieśli porażkę. Nawet pomimo użycia przez Rotonto umiejętności zwanej Nekrofuzją i połączeniu się z duszą Omara Pielgrzyma. W międzyczasie, w zamku Le Chetau dochodzi do walki pomiędzy Smokami Czasu, a innym członkiem Rady - Mudu. Starcie było ciężkie, gdyż kontrolował on Rosomaka, Raula i Maximiliana, jednak dzięki poznaniu przeszłości przeciwnika przez Lobo i Shiran, ten zaniechał dalszej walki. Zamulu przejął inicjatywę i stanął w szranki z naszymi bohaterami, jednak - choć walka była bardzo ciężka - tak czy siak przegrał. Po chwili odpoczynku, grupa została w tajemniczy sposób rozdzielona. Hombre pozostał z nieprzytomnymi Raulem i Rosomakiem - reszta zniknęła... Katalizator! Sprawiedliwość nie umiera nigdy!! Odpowiedzialnym za rozdzielenie Smoków Czasu okazał się jeden ze członków Rady Aspell - Katalizator. Zanim psołak ruszył na poszukiwanie swoich towarzyszy, musiał ocucić w jakiś sposób dwójkę z którą został. Gdy obudził Rosomaka, co nieco wyjaśniając na temat sytuacji w jakiej się znajdują, mag pomógł również dojść do siebie Raulowi. Szybko wpadają jednak na młodego mistrza, który za pomocą swojej techniki nekromancji przyzywa kilku zabitych już członków Gildii - również młodych mistrzów. Walka nie jest prosta, jednak cała trójka wychodzi z niej zwycięsko, wyruszając na pomoc Shiran. U niej natomiast nie dzieje się nic nowego. Nie dość, że mała czarownica nie wie do końca co się wokół niej dzieje, to całkowicie olewa próbującego zaprzyjaźnić się z nią... Katalizatora. Ostatecznie dochodzi do walki ze strasznym przeciwnikiem. W zwierzołaku budzi się dziwny instynkt sprawiedliwości, który przez moment nie pozwala mu tknąć członka Rady Aspell i ochrania on nawet go przed atakiem Raula - chodziło o to, że nie zamierzał krzywdzić dziecka, kimkolwiek by ono nie było. Śmierć Rycerza Sprawiedliwości oraz jego ostatnie słowa do Hombre wyrwały go jednak - jak się okazało po jakimś czasie - z dziwacznej magii przeciwnika i dzięki temu mógł zabić młodzieńca. Obiecał on również umierającemu rycerzowi, że wstąpi do Rycerzy Sprawiedliwości, jeżeli uda mu się przeżyć. Katalizator zamienia się w Zamulu, jednak zostaje pokonany w dziwny sposób - Miecz Sprawiedliwości Seyrun dosłownie rozrywa jego astralną postać, zabijając go na miejscu. Był to wcześniejszy atak Raula, który miał od samego początku zadziałać właśnie w taki sposób. Po ciężkim starciu i stracie jednego z towarzyszy, Shiran, Lobo i Rosomak ruszają dalej. Tymczasem, Nicolas przechadzając się po zamku oraz pokonując co rusz jakiegoś przeciwnika, w końcu dociera do laboratorium i odkrywa notatki dotyczące „Procesu Iskry”. Zostaje zaatakowany przez przemienionego dzięki temu procesowi Nicolasa Malufa ale po dość wyrównanej walce, zwycięża. Znajduje również ukrytą komnatę, będącą sercem wyspy. Jak się dowiadujemy, Przeklęta Wyspa Nevleska była niegdyś wyspą Shinzoku - Avalon. Redcliff zostaje obdarowany przez wyspę Świętą Tarczą - Bocilier'em. W tym samym czasie Lothar spotyka swojego krewnego, Christophera. Zdradza on mu wiele tajemnic o Aspell - również to, że cała gildia słucha rozkazów samej Świętej Aristy. Pokazuje mu także, że jako Adramelg może regenerować moc boskiej furii za pomocą Świętej Magii. Święta Arista?! Co dwóch Silvergoldów to nie jeden! Adramelgowie spotykają na swojej drodze starych przyjaciół Christophera - Eldiritha Zielonego i Norę. Lothar decyduje się dołączyć do walki i stanąć naprzeciwko kapłana. Po przemianie członka Rady Aspell w Zamulu walka staje się dla niego znacznie korzystniejsza. Nie widząc innego wyjścia, Zielony decyduje się na poświęcenie, po tym jak Smok Czasu obiecał mu zakończyć to wszystko. Mag używa najpotężniejszego zaklęcia Magii Ognia, zostając zamkniętym w kopule zaklęcia defensywnego, wzmocnionego na dodatek magią młodego kapłana. Eldirith nie miał najmniejszych szans na przeżycie takiego „combo”. Zamulu jednak wychodzi z tego w bardzo... złym stanie. Zostaje wykończony przez żyjącą dwójkę. Reszta drużyny zdaje się błądzić w tym czasie po zamku Le Chetau, co zajmuje im sporo czasu. Gdy wszyscy w końcu się spotykają, Smoki Czasu prowadzone przez Rosomaka ruszają do komnaty tronowej, gdzie spotykają samego Destranthisa. Jest on jednak uwięziony w świecie astralnym przez Silvergolda. Prosi on ich o pewną przysługę - zabicie członkini Rady, Samarę. Nie mając innego zadania, jak pozbyć się każdego ze członków Aspell, wyruszają więc do kobiety. Po drodze spotykają jednak Silvergolda, który nie do końca okazuje się być tym, za kogo do tej pory go uważali. Po szybkim pokonaniu przeciwnika, ale nie zabiciu (wiadomo, co by się stało, prawda?), ten tłumaczy im, kim jest drugi "on". Nasi bohaterowie dowiadują się coraz więcej... W międzyczasie Rosomak podejmuje walkę z głównym strategiem Rady Aspell, Rodimusem Falklarem. Doznaje on jednak sromotnej klęski i praktycznie ląduje ledwo żywy u stóp idących dalej Smoków Czasu, gdy jakimś cudem uciekł przeciwnikowi. Straszny przeciwnik - Kalkulator!... i odrodzenie Shabranigdo?! Młodzi bohaterowie doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że magowi trzeba natychmiast pomóc. Nikt jednak nie wiedział jak, ponieważ na obrażenia zadane przez jego wcześniejszego przeciwnika nie działała zwykła magia. Lobo nawet rozmyślał przez moment, czy nie skrócić cierpienia białowłosego... Ostatecznie jednak Lothar (w końcu!) zademonstrował działanie Świętej Magii i użył ulepszonej wersji Recovery, która zaczęła zdejmować efekty walki ze członkiem Rady Aspell z Rosomaka. Strateg szybko odnalazł Smoki Czasu i ładnie poprosił o przyprowadzenie maga do siebie. Cóż... Nie potrzeba było szczególnego zaproszenia, żeby nasi bohaterowie chcieli wyruszyć i skopać tyłek kolejnemu Zamulu, choć Rodimus myślał, że zaszantażuje ich tym, że wziął za zakładników uczniów Rosomaka. Okazuje się także, że Starlight jest Mazoku i pracował dla Aspell, jednak ostatecznie okazuje się wierny swojemu mistrzowi. Długa oraz męcząca walka - najpierw z samym Rodimusem, a później z jego Zamulu - owocuje jednak wygraną i polepszeniem sytuacji na wojnie. Pomógł tutaj również plan Pallsa z klątwą na bardzo dużą skalę, która zamieniła wszystkich wiernych kościołowi Glondorii... w kurczaki. Bo czemu nie, prawda? Spotykając w końcu Samarę Culgan, która okazała się wyjątkowo piękną, acz... dużą damą, Smoki Czasu rozpoczynają walkę. Podczas niej wychodzi na jaw, że kobieta chroniona jest przez obstacle Destranthisa. Po ich zniszczeniu przez naszych bohaterów i... Balka, który wkroczył jak zwykle na scenę w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, mazoku Silvergold rani ją by zainicjować odrodzenie samego Władcy Demonów - Shabranigdo. Właśnie to okazuje się jego prawdziwym zamiarem i właśnie z tego powodu do tej pory działał na korzyść wybrańców Ceifeeda. Dochodzi do powolnego procesu transformacji. Na domiar złego, mazoku uwalnia Destranthisa ze strefy astralnej, by zamknąć w niej przemieniającą się Samarę. Sam Balk także chciałby się zemścić na Nicolasie i Lotharze. Otrzymuje Łuskę Aqualorda, którą Silvergold zabrał z ciała martwego Jinto i wykorzystuje jej moc do granic możliwości. Zostaje jednak praktycznie przecięty na pół atakiem sprawiedliwości wymierzonym przez Lobo, ponosząc śmierć na miejscu. W całym zamku natomiast zaczyna zbierać się mgła, co świadczy o pobudce Pana tego całego przybytku. Mazoku odnajduje Rosomaka, którego zamierza po prostu zabić jako zbędny element planu, jednak... maga ratuje Asperion - jeden ze członków Rady Aspell. Co tutaj do ciężkiej cholery się dzieje? Z jednej strony Shabranigdo, z drugiej Destranthis. Gdzieś po środku Asperion winny śmierci Lucy i prawdziwy Silvergold, a na wojnie jeszcze Mutaf. Tak w ogóle, to która jest godzina? Manipulator się ujawnia! Destranthis wkracza do gry!! Oh, jeszcze południe. Cóż... nasi bohaterowie ruszyli na powrót do komnaty ze świętą Aristą, jednak na ich drodze - o zgrozo - pojawił się Silvergold. Jak się okazuje, poprosił on Coega Wyniosłego o współpracę. Pozostawiony na placu boju, stwierdził, że nie ma szans w walce z katem sprzed 13 lat, Wybrańcami Ceifeeda oraz byłym Strażnikiem Śmierci. Postanowił więc przyzwać ze świata umarłych Przeklętego Króla Chemogena, który miał stawić czoła wrogom. W walce brał również udział Rosomak i Asperion - niestety, albo i stety, ten drugi ponosi śmierć. Przekazuje jednak dość istotne informacje Smokom Czasu. Po dłuższej chwili, bohaterowie wpadają na to, żeby połączyć świętą i czarną magię - dzięki temu udaje się pokonać przeklętego króla. Miejmy nadzieję, że raz na zawsze. Wybrańcy ruszają dalej - dochodzi więc do konfrontacji z samym Destranthisem. Na miejscu okazuje się natomiast, że on sam był zmanipulowany przez Silvergolda. Podobnie jak cała gildia. Dodatkowo, współpracował z Eriką, która podawała się za Aristę. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, z ciała małej Shiran wyłoniła się złota kula, wokół której wirowały dziwne symbole - było to Słowo Boże, które Asperion ukrył w duszy dziewczyny, gdy już dowiedział się prawdy od Lucy. Zarówno Smoki Czasu, jak i sam przywódca Aspell poznali prawdę. Mimo wszystko, dochodzi między nimi do walki. Destranthis oczywiście okazuje się potężnym przeciwnikiem, jak wcześniej przewidziano... Szkoda, że nie przewidziano jednak innej części jego obstacli. Pomimo zniszczenia sporej ilości tych dziwnych tworów, przeciwnikowi pozostało ich na tyle dużo, by zabić wrogów. Niespodziewanie Lobo traci dłonie w wyniku jednego z ataków przywódcy gildii... a wraz z nimi swojego Ancient Sworda. Spanikował i stchórzył - co nie było do niego podobne - w wyniku czego zjadł Vaala otrzymanego od Rosomaka i wpadł w ogromny szał, tracąc zmysły i atakując wszystko co się ruszało. Smoki Czasu, nie widząc innego wyjścia, musiały się wycofać i choć przyszło im to z wielkim bólem, to pozostawili beastmana za sobą... Lezariam! Sojusznicy z przyszłości!... i... JA ŻYJĘ?! Podczas walki Lobo z Destranthisem, zwierzołak nie mógł tak naprawdę nic zrobić. Mimo to, atakował w szale swojego przeciwnika, zalewając jego obstacle krwią ulatującą z utraconych kończyn. Przywódca Aspell postanowił zaatakować go więc techniką, której zwyczajnie nie będzie w stanie uniknąć nawet w formie, w jakiej aktualnie się znajduje. Hombre po otrzymaniu potężnych obrażeń wraca do normalnego stanu i gdy tylko wróg planuje go wykończyć, uświadamia sobie, że sprawiedliwość nigdy nie umiera. Wychodzi bez szwanku z ataku Destranthisa, a następnie używa Miecza Sprawiedliwości Sailuune - ku jego zdziwieniu, nie przynosi to jednak efektu. Straszny przeciwnik wykonuje zamach jego własną bronią - Ancient Swordem. Gdy Lobo pada praktycznie martwy, przywódca gildii wbija mu miecz w brzuch, twierdząc, że oddaje mu to, co sobie pożyczył. Jedyne co zdołał jeszcze usłyszeć umierający beastman, to to, że ten siwy pan będzie chciał zrobić bardzo, bardzo dużą krzywdę złemu Silvergoldowi. Zwierzołak umiera... ... ... ... ... a przynajmniej myślał, że tak właśnie się stało, ponieważ Smoki Czasu wróciły na miejsce walki. Dzięki Świętemu Ressurection Lothara i jak się okazuje, przypisaniem duszy przez również ledwo żywego Coega, Lobo udaje się przeżyć. Bohaterowie (dźwigając kupę mięsa i jego bronie) udają się do obozu stworzonego poza zamkiem Le Chetau, gdzie wypoczywają. W międzyczasie na wyspę przybywa Mutaf, obwieszczając wszem i wobec, że stracił kontrolę nad demonami, które same z siebie wycofały się z walki i ruszyły na zachód, w stronę Gór Kataart - tam najprawdopodobniej odrodził się Król Demonów - Rubinooki Shabranigdo. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich poza nieprzytomnym Hombre, nagle pojawiają się nowi sojusznicy! I to nie byle jacy! Okazuje się, że przybyła kolejna grupa z przyszłości w postaci mistrzów naszych bohaterów (Sha, Douglas, Rufus i Nova), a także Future Silvergold, który na oczach Rosomaka dokonał połączenia z Silvergoldem z teraźniejszości. Smoki Czasu dowiadują się od swoich mistrzów, że po wszystkim za sznurki będzie pociągało tajemnicze indywiduum, które w chwili obecnej powinno znajdować się w fortecy Lezariam znanej wybrańcom aż za dobrze. Miałby to być jakiś Czarnoksiężnik. Lothar, Nicolas i Shiran udają się więc tam by go pokonać. Przeciwnikiem okazuje się niegdyś sławny mag, Geist Gallager, który przyzywa Zamulu Baltisa. Był na tyle potężnym magiem, że mógł kontrolować nawet samego Zamulu. Mimo wszystko, nie pomogło mu to w walce - przegrał z trójką Smoków Czasu. Pewnie nikt nie chce wiedzieć co u Lobo, nie? Ale i tak to dopowiemy... Gdy już odzyskał przytomność, okazało się, że jego mistrz, Rufus, poświęcił swoje dłonie, byle jego uczeń mógł dalej walczyć i pokazać w końcu, co jest warty. Samo to dotknęło zwierzołaka dość mocno, jednak na tym się nie skończyło. Pewnym było, że odwiedzi go również Nicolas, strzelając całą szczerą prawdą w twarz beastmana - to dobiło go jeszcze bardziej. Jedynym pocieszeniem w międzyczasie okazała się jedynie Gata, która poznała prawdę o uczuciach Hombre. Gdy więc przysnął, miał nadzieję od tego wszystkiego odsapnąć. Niestety, wtedy też przyśnił mu się Raul i oznajmił w dość bolesny dla bohatera sposób, że nie mógł użyć Miecza Sprawiedliwości Sailuune, ponieważ nie był tego godzien. Koniec końców, pojawiła się mała, wredna Shiran, która także - bo jakżeby inaczej - zaczęła mu wszystko od początku do końca wypominać. Odzyskując trochę siły, nie wytrzymał i zwyczajnie chwycił dziewczynę za szyję, przybijając ją do ściany i wylewając z siebie praktycznie całą frustrację i złość. Domyślił się, że takie podejście nie jest jednak żadnym wyjściem i chcąc zostać sam, siadł na łóżku, rozmyślając o wszystkim, co miało do tej pory miejsce. Sam już nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim sądzić. Stracił zaufanie nie tylko swoich cennych towarzyszy, ale również i innych ważnych indywiduów. Przygotowania przed ostateczną bitwą! Podróż w góry Kataart!! Kiedy Smoki Czasu powoli kończą swoje interesy w fortecy Lezariam, pozostawiony w mieście Lobo zamierza wziąć się za siebie - rozpoczyna więc pod ich nieobecność trening mający na celu choć minimalne panowanie nad dłońmi otrzymanymi od swojego mistrza. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, po powrocie reszty towarzyszy, każdy zajmuje się głównie załatwianiem własnych spraw. Hombre również nieco się ogarnął po wymianie zdań z Nicolasem, na którego natknął się u kowala. Kolejny dzień nie wygląda dobrze, zakładając, że do pokonania jest sam Destranthis, zaraz za nim Shabranigdo, a przy okazji również Silvergold. Wszyscy bohaterowie po zakończeniu przygotowań zwołali zebranie, gdzie oznajmili, że wyruszają statkiem w stronę gór Kataart, by to wszystko zakończyć. Jedynym, którego postanowili zabrać ze sobą był Douglas Harpun - mistrz nieżyjącego już Jinto. Po dopłynięciu na miejsce, Smoki Czasu dostrzegają w oddali unoszący się dym. Doprowadza on ich do niewielkiej osady, w której podpalono dom wójta i jego rodziny, zaś ich samych porwano. Nie mogąc nic jednak z tym faktem zrobić, wszyscy ruszyli dalej. Jakiś czas później zostali zaatakowani przez dziwne bestie posiadające obstacle - wiadomym było, kto maczał w tym swoje palce. Po pokonaniu potworów, które okazały się być porwanymi mieszkańcami osady, Smoki ruszyły dalej. Szybko natknęli się na Rosomaka i przywódcę gildii Aspell, gdzie Lothar postanowił jeszcze szybciej pozbyć się tego pierwszego. Po uporaniu się z magiem, nasi bohaterowie stanęli na przeciw Destranthisa... Deathmatch! Podążając ku lepszej przyszłości... Wybrańcy Ceifeeda w końcu stają w szranki ze swoim głównym wrogiem - Destranthisem Fentisem. Zanim jednak ten wykonuje pierwszy krok, wszystkich zdmuchuje potężna fala powietrza połączonego z niezwykle mroczną aurą. O tak! Dosłownie przed Smokami pojawił się sam mroczny lord - Shabranigdo. Dodatkowo, obok niego zjawia się także mazoku Silvergold. Zza rogu zniszczonych skał wychodzi kolejny potwór wykorzystujący moc Obstacli, zaś na horyzoncie pojawia się także czerwony smok. Nasi bohaterowie znajdują się natomiast w centrum tego wszystkiego. Dochodzi do niezwykle epickiego starcia, w którym każdy dawał z siebie wszystko. Z pomocą w tej ostatecznej batalii przybyli także Nicolas Maluf, który uratował życie Lobo po jego nieudanym ataku oraz dobry Silvergold. Po bardzo długiej i ciężkiej batalii w końcu Silvergold i Destranthis padają. Na placu boju zostaje sam Shabranigdo, jednak i on ulega ostatecznie mocy samego Ceifeeda. Chwilę później okazuje się, że Fentis poza Obstaclami miał w sobie również Zamulu - czy to naprawdę kogoś zaskoczyło? Wszyscy bohaterowie nie mieli już siły oraz mocy by walczyć z przeciwnikiem takiego kalibru, jednak i jego udaje się pokonać dzięki poświęceniu, współpracy, wspólnej chęci przeżycia oraz nadziei na lepsze jutro w świecie bez Aspell. Po walce, nawet w górach Kataart zagościł niesamowity spokój... Pozostała jeszcze kwestia Rosomaka, którego - mimo wszystko - wybrańcy postanowili spróbować uratować. Niestety, tym razem się im nie udało... Jakiś czas później, po dojściu do siebie nasi bohaterowie postanawiają zostać w odratowanym świecie - przynajmniej na chwilę obecną. Lobo decyduje się na wyruszenie w podróż po świecie w barierze by stawać się jeszcze silniejszym i nieść pomoc potrzebującym - w tej przygodzie będzie towarzyszyła mu Gata, która planowała wrócić do swojego ojca, Rufusa. Psołak zwraca również Miecz Sprawiedliwości Seyrun do gildii Rycerzy Sprawiedliwości, tak jak obiecał Raulowi. Jakiś czas później otrzymuje list od Nicolasa z propozycją dołączenia do stworzonego przez niego elitarnego oddziału, który nazwał oczywiście Smokami Czasu. Zwierzołak z uśmiechem schował dokument do kieszeni, nie wykluczając w przyszłości powrotu do przyjaciela - teraz jednak czas na przeżycie własnych przygód. Do Hombre dotarły także informacje o dalszych losach Lothara i Shiran. Dziewczynka zdecydowała się zostać u swojego mistrza oraz w gildii, biorąc się ostro za edukację. Kapłan przejął natomiast ciepłą posadkę głowy Kościoła Glondorii, który zdecydował się odbudować na nowo. Niech powodzi się im jak najlepiej, bo z pewnością jeszcze się spotkamy! Pomyśleć, że od destrukcji całego świata wszystkich dzielił mały włosek, a został on uratowany przez piątkę młodych ludzi (no, prawie) z innego czasu - Smoki Czasu. Majestatyczny pomnik tych nastolatków pełnych determinacji i woli walki ozdabia teraz plac w stolicy miasta Kalmaart. Zapewne jeszcze nie raz o nich usłyszymy! Do zobaczenia w następnych przygodach!! 'Wygląd i osobowość' Młody, aczkolwiek dość masywny psołak o czarnej niczym smoła sierści. Charakterystyczną cechą jego wyglądu są złote oczy, które na tle tak ciemnego umaszczenia nadają mu unikatowej i odrobinę groźnej prezencji. Hombre nie ubiera się w jakiś wyróżniający go sposób - nosi starą, średnią zbroję, pod którą ma granatową podkoszulkę. Dzięki piętnastu latom spędzonym z Rufusem wyrósł na prawego, lojalnego oraz pomocnego szermierza. Niestety, bez negatywnych cech również się nie obyło - bywa pyskaty, zadziorny, a także zbyt pewny siebie. Jest odważny, lecz zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, kiedy powinien sobie darować. Dodatkowo, materialista i lekki zboczeniec. 'Moce i umiejętności' Lobo jest młodym szermierzem, który pragnie zostać Bohaterem. Życie zafundowało mu takową możliwość, gdyż posiadł moc zwaną Boską Furią - dość znacząco osłabia ona działanie Czarnej Magii, będąc wręcz doskonałą zdolnością do walki ze wszelkiej maści Mazoku. Hombre dąży do bycia rozpoznawalnym bohaterem - ostatnie słowo, doskonały rzut wszelkiej maści bronią czy aura mocy świadczą o tym, że nie jest już taki jak dawniej. Doskonale posługuje się dwuręcznymi broniami, których ostatnio przybywa do jego bohaterskich łapek. Dodatkowo, w podczas pobytu w Zamku Le Chetau otrzymuje od umierającego Raula niezwykle potężną broń - Miecz Sprawiedliwości Seyrun. Zostając Rycerzem Sprawiedliwości jest także w stanie wymierzać naprawdę dziwne ataki, które w normalnych warunkach nie mogłyby działać. Boska Furia Broń The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Lobo Numer karty: 010 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Wojownik Umiejętność 1:' '''Ugryzienie' - Gryziesz innego gracza w noge i ten omija kolejke {raz na grę]'' Umiejętność 2: Kowalstwo - Odzyskujesz użytą kartę ekwipunku (broni). na grę Umiejętność 3: '''''Boska Technika - Rzuty nieumarłego są obniżane o polowę oczek na turę Umiejętność 4: Critical - Podwajasz oczka na kostce podczas walki. na grę *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta. = *Kursywa = umiejętności dodane lub zmienione w''' rozszerzeniu gry: The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon - Kolejna Sesja''' = 'Ciekawostki' * Jest jedynym zwierzołakiem wśród wybrańców posiadających znak Ceifeeda. * Jest zakochany w Gacie - przybranej córce Rufusa Cormicka. * Pokonanego Strażnika Śmierci owinął jego własną bronią, która wysysa siły witalne - ciekawe, co tam u niego... * Pierwszego Strażnika Śmierci pokonał pojedynczym uderzeniem, zaś drugiemu groził torturami w razie braku chęci do współpracy. * Chciał sprzedać lodówkę Wszechmistyka Etafa. * Od kiedy został bezsensownie zaatakowany przez Lucy zaklęciem Mega Brand, tak stała się pierwszą kobietą, dla której postanowił nie mieć szacunku. Podczas dalszych przygód udało się jej jednak odbudować zaufanie zwierzołaka. * Posiada jeden z trzech Legendarnych Mieczy wykutych przez starożytną rasę krasnoludów. Ciekawostką jest zaś to, że dwa pozostałe były w posiadaniu słynnego bohatera - Gustava Ulricha. * Jedna z wiedz o zainteresowaniach dotyczy... Gustava Ulricha. * Najprawdopodobniej jest drugim bohaterem w historii, któremu udało się przebudzić prawdziwą moc Ancient Sworda - pierwszym był oczywiście Yukin Kurasagi. * Posiadał broń, którą dzierżył sam Norst - generał Dynasta Grausherry - Bloodsauger. Oddał ją jednak swojemu przyjacielowi, Nicolasowi Redcliffowi. * Z jego ręki padła rekordowa dotychczas ilość zadanych obrażeń - 225. Miało to miejsce po wykorzystaniu techniki Lobo Alfa w Boskiej Formie przeciwko jednemu z członków Rady Aspell będącego w postaci Zamulu. * Oficjalnie pokonał Rosomaka w Zamku Le Chetau. * Był w posiadaniu Miecza Sprawiedliwości Seyrun, otrzymanym od umierającego Raula El Reyesa - po zniszczeniu Aspell zwrócił go do gildii Rycerzy Sprawiedliwości. * Jak mało kto, bohater skupił na sobie uwagę Shabranigdo - pierwszy atak przyjął na klatę, przed drugim ochronił się Aurą Mocy. Następnie zaserwował mrocznemu Lordowi pokaźną dawkę obrażeń i zademonstrował działanie Miecza Sprawiedliwości Seyrun. * Po utracie dłoni w Zamku Le Chetau i przeżyciu, znak Ceifeeda pokazuje się teraz na jego czole. * Ma możliwość zwiększenia swojej zręczności poprzez użycie biochipa zamontowanego w jego dłoniach po przeszczepieniu ich od Rufusa. Cytaty * „''Zostaw majne topór!” - gdy jakieś stworzonko na moment dorwało się do jego broni. * „''Nie znajdą Strażnika Śmierci, którego pokonałem, bo to nie był jego rejon.” * „''Lubię macać coś, co wykazuje choćby minimalne oznaki życia!” - podczas próby wymacania Lucy w Krainie Śmierci. * „''Słuchajcie... Słyszeliście o spinelach?” - przerywając drużynie dyskusję na poważny temat dotyczący zadania. * „''On nas nie pokonał... On nas rozwalił...” - o walce z młodym mistrzem Aspell, Robinem. * „''Wyślij list promujący do Obrońców Sprawiedliwości... Tak dla jaj.” - po wygranym turnieju, podczas rozmowy z Władcą Vezendy. * „''Jak się bawić to się bawić, drzwi wyjebać, okna wstawić!''” - gdy zdecydował się na samodzielną walkę z samurajem Bargo. Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Aspell Arc